She's a Lady
by mowritessongfics
Summary: I'm in love with a girl I hate.


My first time ever doing a T70s song-fic! I love this show to death, I watch it every single time it's on. I decided to write a song-fic about Jackie and Eric... my favorite never to be couple. I love Jackie & Hyde as well as Donna & Eric... but there was just something about Jackie and Eric that I really liked. Topher and Mila had a lot of unused chemistry, and it really came out in 'Do you think it's Alright?'. I _love love loved_ that episode, hehe.

I don't normally listen to the band of the song I'm going to use, but it's a pretty decent song and I think it would fit a Jackie and Eric relationship perfectly. So I hope you enjoy it! It would be awesome if you could R&R. It makes my day. :)

This doesn't really fit into any sort of certain time period, or specific season. It just happens. I'll leave it up to your imagination.

I don't own the characters, nor the song. I'm just here to write stuff.

Song is She's a Lady by Forever the Sickest Kids.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in love with the girl I hate<strong>

Eric knew that there was only two girls in this world that he would ever truly love. He couldn't imagine himself loving anyone else. The first girl, was Donna Pinciotti. Eric had been in love with Donna since he was five years old. He thought that they would be together forever, and as far as Eric knew, Donna thought so too. They had a pretty steady union, he and Donna. There were a couple of break ups here and there... but they always ended up finding their way back to each other. Though just like their failed wedding, it just didn't make it.

Eric knew even back then that it would probably wouldn't make it. If he couldn't manage to marry her... what chance did they truly have? He loved Donna, and once upon a time he could imagine their future together. They have both grown up though. They wanted to do different things with their lives, and they were beginning to become so different that growing apart wasn't that far of a leap. Donna wanted to travel the world, write stories and go on adventures. Eric wasn't so sure of what he wanted to do. He was still young, he had plenty of time to think about it. He just knew that whatever he figured it out to be... it wouldn't end up being with Donna.

It broke his heart of course... who doesn't dream of being with their first love forever? Even Jackie considered being with Kelso again, which would probably be the worst mistake of her life. So she stayed with Hyde... but it didn't last long.

Ironically enough, the other girl that Eric loved, was Jackie Burkhart. He knew he was crazy... he couldn't stand her for such a long time when they were younger. Jackie had grown up though, she matured and changed into a young woman. Everyone had grown up, but Jackie had probably done the most of it. Eric couldn't remember exactly when he noticed this... but he did. He developed an embarrassing crush on Jackie, but no one ever knew. Eric thought it was just a phase, but as time went on, and he started imagining what it would be like with Jackie instead of Donna... things changed.

Eric always thought that they were so different. So different that it drove him crazy... but they were more alike then he first thought. They started spending more time together, because everyone else had a job and well... a life. Hyde had his record store, Donna was of course Hot Donna, Kelso was a cop and a father, and Fez was busy at the salon. Eric didn't have a job, and Jackie was fresh out of high school. So, it kind of felt like... what other choice did they have? Jackie of course was oblivious to Eric and his small crush... if you could even call it that. It was more of a.. curiosity. A what if. Jackie was beautiful, and scarily enough... Eric's type. He had just began to notice it, and well, it didn't bother him as much as he thought.

Jackie at times was more low maintenance then Donna. Donna would pay so much attention about what Eric was saying that it was almost like she would purposely pick out something inparticular he said, and twist his words into something she could get mad at him for. Jackie never did that with Eric. She could hold a long, decent conversations. They got along a lot better then they used to.

Eric would laugh to himself sometimes... wondering if this was exactly how Hyde and Jackie started dating. Spending time together, talking, laughing, and actually getting to know each other. In the years they had been friends, Eric didn't know half of the stuff he recently learned about Jackie Burkhart.

He knew that he was falling way to fast for Jackie, and that she would probably never consider him... but stranger things have happened. He got Donna, who everyone thought was too good for him. Eric knew that was true... and so Jackie...

She had to be a princess to his peasant.

**She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me.**

There were bad things about Jackie too... everyone knew that. The only difference was that Jackie didn't really care to hide them. She knew that she could be loud, annoying, shallow and bitchy. That was just who she was. There was a lot more to her then that though, Eric thought.

"Ugh!" Jackie started, the first thing to come out of her mouth when she stepped down the side entrance to the basement. "Come on... _that _is what you're wearing?"

Jackie has been critiquing Eric's clothes a lot more then usual. She started paying attention to him more. Eric looked down at his clothes before responding to Jackie. "What? This outfit is fine. It's in style." Eric had a lot of free time, okay? So what if he read his mom's Cosmo Magazines.

"In style according to who? Your mommy?" Jackie snarked back. She thought that her good style would rub off on him after a while, but apparently she was wrong.

"...She thought it looked fine." Eric joked, and Jackie shook her head, sitting down next to him.

"Well she was wrong." Jackie said, eying his outfit again. She really need to take him shopping one of these days. Steven would never go with her, but she thought she would be able to get Eric to agree. Eric was a lot less hard headed then Steven.

"You know, by now I was really hoping my great sense of style would rub off on you." She told him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't want your, 'great sense of style' to rub off on me, thank you very much. I think I dress just fine... so do most people." Eric retorted. This happened on almost a daily basis. They would squabble like a married couple over the most simple things.

"Your mom doesn't count, remember?" Jackie told him, a look of all seriousness on her face.

"Not just my mom! Other people, too." He tried to convince her, but she just wasn't buying it. Jackie never did.

"Oh really? Name two." Jackie challenged, but Eric stayed quiet. "Thought so." She smiled, shaking her head at him.

"You know if you just worked up a little muscle, I could take you out to the mall and we could get you some decent clothes." Jackie was already thinking about the brands he would carry off nicely. Though... she couldn't really imagine Eric with muscle. Not even a little bit. He was too skinny... he had always been that way. Maybe it was just his trademark... Eric didn't really have too much else worth mentioning, Jackie thought. Sure, he was pretty cute, but she would never even dare to tell him that.

"Oh, I work out. I'm up to like... eighteen push-ups a night. _And _twenty sit ups." Eric told her. Sure it wasn't the heaviest of work outs... but he still worked out.

Jackie just gave him a look, one he knew all too well. She was restraining herself from saying something, which was new for Jackie. As she matured, she learned the right and wrong times to speak up. Maybe she just didn't want to embarrass him too much.

"You could also stand to get a haircut..." Jackie said, turning forward in her spot next to Eric, crossing her arms again and looking at the television. Eric didn't even remember what was on anyone, Jackie had managed to get his full attention. Everything else kind of faded away.

"Well you could stand to get a new personality." Eric teased her, and Jackie faked a shocked look.

Argue was again, something they did a lot. It was all fun and games though... they could stand to be around each other now. Arguing about nothing important was how they bonded. Jackie liked to talk, and Eric didn't mind talking to Jackie. It was actually pretty fun, sometimes. They'd agree on the strangest things... or disagree on others. Eric just wondered what that meant. When she smiled at him, or laughed at what he said, it's like his world stopped. He wanted to make her happy, and that... worried him.

**I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic.  
><strong>

It was just another boring day in the life of Eric Forman. He literally had nothing to do but try and keep one girl in particular off his mind. Yesterday everyone had hung out together in the basement like the good ol' days... and he was pretty sure Hyde noticed something. Maybe Donna did too, but he was most concerned about Hyde. Eric knew that his best friend was watching him and Jackie, probably confused. Eric and Jackie were sitting together on the couch, which rarely happened. Then again, no one else had really been around much. Hyde had been working. Or well, sleeping at work. Hyde noticed that Eric and Jackie were much more civil to each other. They were becoming closer friends, and Hyde couldn't help but be a little jealous. Him and Jackie were together for a while... but they weren't anymore. Hyde didn't think Eric would go after Jackie though... Hyde thought that out of all the guys, Eric would be the last one to fall under Jackie's spell.

But she just had something about her. It was intriguing, and you almost wanted to impress her. Catch her attention... just, something.

In an attempt to keep his mind busy with something else, Eric had settled on organizing his room. He dusted off his G.I Joes, and sorted his comic books. He made his bed, hiding his Spiderman sheets under a blue blanket. That is when Jackie came in, without bother to knock, which was well... kind of a risky move.

"Hey Eric." She greeted him with a smile as she sat down on his bed.

"Hey Jackie." Eric was so much more used to her presence. He kind of liked the fact that she came up here to hang out with him.

"Still collecting comic books and playing with dolls, huh?" She teased him like so many others had. Jackie smiled, and picked up a G.I Joe from off his side table. Normally Eric would protest, but this time he didn't.

"They are _not_ dolls. And plus, someday, these will probably be worth a lot of money." He told her matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? Would you ever even give them up?" Jackie asked him, knowing his fondness for the action figures. She looked down at it. Eric had kept them in pretty good shape. She knew that when she played with her dolls... well they never ended up looking as how they started out.

"Well I'm sure when I get into my fifties or something I'll probably have to un-box them from my own basement and sell them." Eric imagined.

"If they aren't already on display all over your home." She smiled, handing him the action figure.

"Right." He joked back, taking the G.I Joe from her and putting it back in it's place. He knew that once he moved out they would probably just all go in boxes, to be hidden away in a closet. Ideally, that wouldn't be the case, but Eric knew that he should.

"I swear, you're such a girl!" Jackie teased him, as she watched Eric carefully put the action figure just perfectly to where it was when she picked it up. Eric was so finicky, and almost a perfectionist in some way. When it came down to his comics, and action figures, anyway.

"What?" He asked, a bit taken aback. Though he figured he shouldn't be.

"Not even girls are that fragile with their things... you treat it like it's a new born baby made of glass!"

"No way... I just didn't want it to tip over, is all." He explained.

"Uh huh." She told him, with skeptical eyes. Eric shook his head, and smiled. Jackie glanced over at his stack of comic books, noticing that the first one on top was Spiderman. She grinned. "I bet your sheets are still Spiderman."

Eric looked over at her, with a neutral face. Soon they both couldn't hold back a grin, and Jackie lifted up the blue blanket, to reveal Eric's sheets to be none other than... Spiderman.

"I can't believe you."

"They are really soft, okay! Plus... we all have things we like. It's not a crime."

"I guess that's true... but still. I need to get you a new wardrobe, a new bedroom set, and a new hairstyle. What am I going to do with you?" Jackie teased, throwing a pillow at Eric.

"Accept me for the wonderful, and amazing friend that I am?" He said as a question, trying to dodge the pillow, but it was an unsuccessful attempt.

"Hmm... I don't think so." She told him, narrowing her eyes. "But I guess if I _have_ too. I will."

"Phew, what a relief... you had me sweating, there." He joked, and again failed to dodge another pillow thrown his way.

**She's a backseat driver, a drama provider**

A week later, they had decided to go get lunch at the Hub. It was Jackie's idea, and it made Eric wonder if she liked him too. They were obviously becoming closer as friends, and everyone seemed to be noticing. Even Kelso commented on them being sudden best friends. They never really had the chance too, before. Eric was busy with Donna, his job, and school. Jackie was busy going back and forth between Kelso and Hyde. She also had school, and cheer leading. Now neither of them had anything, really. Nothing to do, or focus on except for each other. Eric had noticed subtle things about Jackie. Like the way she'd look at him from the corner of her eye. Jackie now also expressed actual interest when Eric talked. She noticed him more, too. Or maybe he was just reading too much into it. It was Jackie Burkhart for crying out loud. She would never like him, he thought. He was too nerdy, geeky, skinny, and his favorite, 'Eric-y'. Though she never expected herself to really be with Hyde, and Hyde didn't either. It was just... it was too soon to tell. Eric wasn't even sure why he was thinking about this so much. It has only been a couple months... but maybe that was more then enough. He shook his head, and Jackie pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You drive like my grandmother! Can we speed it up?" She asked him, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"I'm doing the speed limit! I don't want to get a ticket, thanks." He retorted. Eric always drove safe and did the speed limit. If he got in an accident, or got a speeding ticket, Red would kill him. Literally, kill him.

"You _have _to be doing at least five under... all these people are passing you."

"Well, we'll just let them get a ticket, then." He told her, refusing to pick up his pace.

"I just hope I can get lunch before _I'm_ a grandmother." Jackie said, rolling her eyes.

Soon they were at the Hub, but according to Jackie they could have been there hours ago. She was such a drama queen, and Eric knew that was never going to change. Jackie lived for drama... it was probably why she was so popular when she was in school. Though it was toned down now, from what it used to be.

They sat down at their usual table, even though it was a table for six. The Hub wasn't very crowded today, so they were able to get their food rather quickly. They both got their usual. Eric got a burger and fries, with a pop. Jackie got a chicken salad, with a diet. They had eaten together on many occasions, but it was never just the two of them. It would always be the entire gang, or she would be joining him and his parents for breakfast for some reason. That was usually when she was dating Hyde, though. Eric still wondered if this happened between her and Hyde, that summer when Donna and Kelso went to California. Hyde and Jackie had kept their secret relationship under wraps pretty well. Eric wondered how long they had been together before Donna and him found out.

"What's on your mind? You're all spaced out like a fat girl before she gets her food."

Eric laughed and shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing."

Jackie looked at him for a moment, not buying it. But she let it go, because unlike Donna... Jackie knew that if it was important and if Eric wanted to tell her, he would have. "Okay." Normally she was pushy for the truth, and for someone to reveal something. But usually that was when she knew it involved her somehow. She wasn't going to force the issue with Eric. Jackie had no idea what it was about, and maybe she didn't need to know anyway.

He was kind of surprised that she dropped it so easily, but she didn't have a reason to bother him with it. They were just friends, eating lunch together. He had stared off into his thoughts, even though his food was right in front of him. She knew it was odd, because usually it's Kelso who does that, but again, she left it alone.

"I don't understand how you can eat that... hamburgers are so gross." Jackie said, starting conversation back up. Jackie was pretty picky... even about the stupidest things. Jackie hated things that bounced, she hated things that 'tasted' white. She even refused to drink or eat generic, knock-off brands. That is just who she was, but she grew up that way. Maybe it wasn't entirely her fault.

"What, this? This is so good. You should just try one." Eric encouraged.

"No way... the Hub has good fries, and a decent salad. I'm okay with that." She said.

"C'mon just try it. Just take a little bite." He said, picking up his half eaten burger and handing it to her.

"No, no, no. Not going to even touch that. Way to greasy." She refused, taking sip of her drink.

"Just give it a chance! If you take a bite, we can listen to whatever song you want on the drive back to my house." He insisted, even giving her a reward for trying a good food.

"Whatever _songs_ I want, huh? Fine." Jackie said, taking the burger from Eric, and examining it before taking a bite. Jackie had obviously had hamburgers before... they weren't really her favorite thing, but she would only eat them from good restaurants. Though this one, from the hub... it wasn't so bad, she thought. She swallowed before speaking. "Hm. It's actually pretty good." She admitted to him.

Eric smiled and took the burger back from her when she handed it back to him. "See? You should trust me more often."

"Give me a few more reasons, and maybe I will." She said, smiling back at him. Jackie noticed how easy it was for Eric to convince her of something. Normally she was way to stubborn to do anything anyone said.

Eric noticed that, too.

**She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter.**

Another few days went by, and Jackie and Donna were hanging out in her bedroom. She had been so busy at the radio station, planning for college, and her life ahead of her. It was like Donna completely just forgot about her friends. Jackie understood on some level... The rest of Donna's life was approaching her fast, and she was just getting prepared. Jackie sometimes wished that she was sixteen again, hanging out with everyone in the basement. Even with all the heartbreak she had along the way, Jackie would relive those days all over again.

"_Sooo_, how have things been?" Jackie asked Donna, who had basically become her best friend throughout the years. She didn't know how it happened, it just did.

"Great! I'm getting more air time on the radio, I have all the money I need for college. I have my courses planned out... the world is just out there, waiting for me!" Donna told her, excited. Jackie kind of wondered how she could be so excited to leave everyone behind. The people she grew up with, and loved. Jackie could see herself moving to someplace glamorous, to host her own show, sure... but on the other hand, she didn't want to leave Point Place. Jackie spent a lot of her younger days eager to get out of the boring little city, but as she grew up, she realized that she had met some of the most important people in her life here.

"Cool... I can't believe you'll be leaving soon. I barely see you as it is. I barely see anyone as it is." Jackie told her best friend. She had shared so much with Donna, it was weird that now Eric was basically taking over that role.

"Yeah... but I'll still be back to visit all the time." Donna told her, smiling down at Jackie. Donna wanted to lighten the mood, and change the topic, so she did. "So what have you been up to, lately?"

"Eh, you know. Not to much. Been hanging out with Eric, mainly." Jackie admitted.

Donna nodded, unsure of what exactly to say. Donna and Eric broke up... civilly, this time. They were still okay friends, and while things were a little awkward between them, it was fine. They still all hung out together from time to time. Honestly Donna figured that day would come. "Really? He's the last person I'd guess you'd be spending your time with."

Jackie smiled, and shrugged. "Yeah, me too."

Donna looked over at the time, and jumped up. "I have to get down to the radio station! I'll talk to you later, okay?" Donna said, as she left. Jackie sighed as she watched her best friend go off. Things were changing. On the bright side, Jackie bet that Eric was home and she could go hang out with him again. Yesterday they played board games and watched movies. Jackie always thought those things were pretty boring, but... they weren't surprisingly enough. At least they weren't with Eric.

Jackie walked back over to the Forman's, and let herself in through the sliding door. Kitty was at the counter, stirring what looked like brownie batter. Kitty looked over at the door, and smiled at Jackie. "Why hello, Jackie. Coming over to see Eric again, huh?" She asked, smiling at she mixed the batter. Kitty knew the answer already, of course.

"Yeah... is he down in the basement?" Jackie asked, taking a few more steps into the house after she closed the sliding door behind her.

"I don't know... I think he is in his room, actually." Kitty told her, then stopped her mixing to turn to face Jackie. "You two have been spending a lot of time together lately." Kitty said, always the observer. She found it odd, because she knew Eric wasn't always so fond of Jackie.

"Yeah... everyone else is working, or something." Jackie said with a shrug.

Kitty walked over to Jackie, and sat down at the table, gesturing for Jackie to do the same. After a little hesitation and confusion, Jackie did. She wondered why wanted to talk to her. Jackie could tell that is what she wanted to do, from her facial expressions to leading her to sit down at the table with her. "Is there anything... going on, between you and Eric?" Kitty asked, getting right to the point.

Jackie looked taken aback, and she shook her head. "What? No, no. We're just... we're just friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure... I mean we both just recently got out of relationships. With each other best friends, even! We are just hanging out because... no one else is around much anymore. That's it, nothing else is going on." Jackie told Mrs. Forman. To be honest... Jackie hadn't thought about it. Much. She had fiddled with the idea for a little while, curious to see what it would be like. Donna really liked Eric... but Donna and Jackie were very different people. Jackie did like Eric, but as a friend. He was funny, and nice. They had begun to get along very well, and with as much time as they've spent together lately... maybe it wasn't that crazy of an idea. Everyone would of course though, hate it. Steven would be mad at Eric, and probably her too. Donna would be as well... But why should they even care? They broke their hearts... why should they care about who Jackie and Eric move on too? They are all moving on with their lives.

"Well okay. It just... it just kind of seems like you... I don't know... like him?" Kitty said, with a small grin on her face as she poked fun at Jackie. Kitty wasn't entirely joking. She had seen them together enough times to get somewhat of a good look at them. She had noticed when Steven liked Jackie when they were younger. If you knew someone well enough, you could just know things about them. Even the things they tried to hide. Kitty practically helped raise the six teenagers. She knew them all very well.

"What? That's crazy! I would never like Eric... he is so not my type." Jackie tried to assure Kitty, just like she had tried to assure Donna she hadn't found someone else when she really had, with Steven.

"Okay, okay! Well if it means anything at all... I think he may like you." Kitty said, then paused. Maybe she had a margarita to many. "Oh... he probably won't like that I said that. Don't take that too seriously... I don't know for sure, you know." Kitty clarified. She figured that this would come back to haunt her sometime soon. She had just... Kitty hadn't seen Eric this happy in a long time. With Donna and him breaking up, and everyone starting their lives, Kitty figured Eric would be devastated. Jackie has just seemed to boost his spirit, and... she enjoyed seeing him live in the moment, and just be happy.

Jackie laughed, and nodded. "I really doubt that, Mrs. Forman. But I'm gonna go find him now." Jackie told her, standing up to go find Eric. Jackie wondered if Kitty was right. Did Eric actually like her? Why did she even care? Her and Eric were friends, nothing more. It would never be more, because Eric definitely was _not_ her type. Neither was Steven... but that's not the point. Jackie couldn't really... picture herself with Eric, she thought. When she was younger she had a huge crush on Steven, and it just seemed to come back that summer when they got together.

Now Eric... he was probably the one who took the most time to accept her as a part of the group, and out of all of their friends, he was probably the one she took the longest to like. Now things were so different. They were great friends now, and they got along more then they could ever imagine. Jackie... she just wasn't to sure about anything right now.

**She's attractive but bitter**

Eric appreciated Jackie's self confidence. Most of the time she was very secure in her own skin, and while she loved to flaunt it, it was never over the top. Donna was very insecure at times, Eric discovered once they began dating. Jackie loved to be assured that she was pretty, and so did Donna. The difference was that Donna would most of the time, assume that Eric was lying. Or that it was just something he said so they would have sex. Eric hated how Donna thought that was the only thing on his mind. Star wars, and sex. It made Eric wonder if Donna truly knew him at all. Sure, as a seventeen to nineteen year old man... those things were on his mind often enough. There was plenty of other things, too. Donna just never seemed to acknowledge them.

Jackie and Eric were in the basement together, and Jackie was in quite the bad mood. She had seen Hyde out with some blonde, and it didn't make her very happy. Jackie knew that since now her and Steven were broken it... it shouldn't mean anything to her, but it did.

"Forget about Hyde, Jackie. He probably doesn't even like her that much." Eric told her, in an attempt of comforting her. Eric wondered if she still wanted to get back together with Hyde, and that she was jealous that he was out with some other girl.

"It's not that... I don't even know why I'm mad. We broke up." Jackie said, rolling her eyes, but only to herself. She felt childish, and wanted to forget about Steven altogether. Maybe not forgot... but to let go.

"I know how you feel." Eric told her, smiling gently over at Jackie.

"You're such a great friend, Eric. I'm actually kind of glad that everyone else is off doing whatever. Otherwise I wouldn't have discovered how amazing you actually are." Jackie complimented him. Eric was a little shocked, he wasn't expecting that at all. He was happier then he thought he would be, after hearing that.

"You know what... I kind of am too. I'd never thought I'd get to like you at all... and yet here we are. Better friends then I ever thought possible." He admitted, and Jackie smile, laughing lightly.

Maybe Mrs. Forman wasn't that far off. Maybe Jackie Burkhart actually _liked _Eric Forman. How could that possibly be? Jackie couldn't exactly wrap her mind around it, but... maybe she did. Eric was sweet, and funny. They had more in common then she thought, and he was so much different then Michael and Steve. Michael... was of course, beautiful. That was all their relationship was really based on, though. Michael was never the sharpest tool in the shed, but Jackie was too naive back then to really even care. Michael liked her, and because of that, for some reason she just liked him back. Then there was Steven. Not even close to her type. He was sarcastic, rude even sometimes. Stand-offish, and usually unaffectionate. Jackie enjoyed her attention, and Steven didn't always fulfill that need. Eric, though... he had. He had been paying attention to her when no one else was. They had fun together, without even trying. They could talk about things for hours, it felt like.

Maybe it wasn't that crazy.

"...Are you okay?" Eric asked, pulling Jackie out of her thoughts and back into the moment.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry. It must be the lack of fresh air in here." She said, placing the blame on something completely irrelevant. Eric took a look around, furrowing his eyebrows a little and looking back at her.

"Do you want to go... take a walk, or something?" He asked her, even though Eric had a feeling it wasn't the 'lack of fresh air' distracting her. Eric figured she was still thinking about Hyde and whatever girl he was with.

"Yeah, actually. That would be great." Jackie told him with a convincing smile as she stood up, and walked over to the door that lead to the stairs outside. Eric also stood up and followed her out.

Neither of them knew where they were going, but neither of them cared.

**But she's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with**

Another week had gone by, nothing too exciting happening for neither Jackie or Eric. Just another boring week, but they had spent it together, as usual. It was easy to never run out of things to talk about when there were six of them. Jackie never noticed until now that even though it was just her and Eric, things never got boring. They always found something to do. Jackie started catching herself thinking about Eric more and more. Eric also thought about Jackie more and more. Neither of them ever thought the other would ever go for them. It was too strange.

"What made you decide to start dating Hyde, anyway?" Eric asked out of nowhere, in the middle of the show they were watching.

It caught Jackie off guard, and she looked over at him with a puzzled expression. "I don't know... we were both bored. I was trying to get over Michael... and he was there. Then things just kind of happened. I actually fell for him. Stupid." Jackie explained, sighing at the end.

"Nah, I don't think that is stupid. Going after a girl clearly out of your league, and basically throwing everything away for a high school romance... now _that_ is stupid." Eric said, trying to make Jackie feel better. She laughed slightly, which made Eric happy.

"I always thought you and Donna were so sweet together. I kind of wanted what you two had." She admitted to Eric. She always told Donna how much better she could do, and while back then she thought it was true... she also thought that they were very romantic. Their story, anyway. Maybe that is why she hung onto Michael for so long.

"Really?" Eric asked, kind of surprised. He thought she never approved of Donna being with him.

"Yeah. I wanted something like it... to fall in love in high school, and stay with that person forever. I guess that never really happens." Jackie said, with a small shrug.

"Well... we'll both meet someone better." Eric said, nudging her slightly. Eric kind of felt that maybe Jackie was that person, and same went for Jackie. Though Jackie would never say anything... she believed that the man should make the first movie. Eric was too afraid of the rejection, and then the loss of her friendship too, if he were to ask.

In his thoughts, Eric thought that it would make sense if he and Jackie got together. After everything that has happened lately, how could he resist? Eric hadn't felt this way about a girl in a long time. He did with Donna, but that was earlier on in their relationship. This time it was new again. Different. He really wanted to know what would happen if he admitted to Jackie that he liked her, and wanted to see where things could go.

"Do you ever think way back in the past, and remember something you would really like to change?" Jackie asked him suddenly. They were both lost in their thoughts.

"All the time." Eric told her, honestly. There was so much he would change if given the chance.

"Sometimes I even think about the future... and what mistakes I'm going to make now that I wish I wouldn't have in a few years." She admitted to him. Eric felt almost important. What she was telling him sounded pretty personal, and Jackie was sharing her feelings with him. Eric wished that he could just admit that he liked her. Donna kind of made the first move when their relationship first got going. He wanted to change that. Eric just wished that he knew if Jackie liked him of not. Sometimes he thought that she did... but other times would complete counter his previous thoughts. Women are mysterious and confusing creatures.

"I have all of those 'what if' thoughts, too." Eric was in one right now. Little did he know Jackie was too.

"What would you change?" Jackie asked, looking over at Eric with curious eyes.

"I would change a lot of things... but other times I think, maybe I wouldn't. I have a pretty decent life..." He admitted.

"Well yeah, I know. But just tell me... some of your mistakes you'd like to erase and do over." Jackie persisted, turning to face him with a small smile on her lips.

"Well... like right now for example." Eric told her, and Jackie's facial expression went right to confused.

"What do yo-" She started, but Eric cut her off by leaning in and kissing her. He wanted to make the first move, and if she didn't like him... that would be that. But he certainly wouldn't go on through life and wonder what if. What might of happened if he didn't kiss her here. Jackie surprised him when she didn't pull away. He was the one to pull away first, and there was still a look of confusion and surprise in her eyes when she opened them.

"That. Maybe someday in the future I'll regret doing that. Or maybe I would have regretted not doing it." He said, for once having a bit of confidence.

Jackie still wasn't sure what to do. "I... I need to go." She said, and she stood up and ran out the side entrance to the basement. Eric watched her leave, and he figured he made the wrong decision.

Now maybe he would really be alone.

**And how can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?**

Neither Eric nor Jackie got much sleep that night. Eric was scolding himself for being so stupid, and Jackie was too. He wished that he never kissed her, and she wished that she had stayed. Jackie had wanted to kiss him, to see what it was like. If it was like fireworks, like with Michael. Or if it was nothing at first, like with Steven. It wasn't either of those, though. It was even better then fireworks. Her stomach had butterflies even thinking about it, and she felt like a sophomore again. Naive, and childish. But she knew now that Eric actually liked her, and... she liked Eric. That next morning, Jackie got ready and rushed over to the Forman's. Eric was outside, playing basketball by himself when Jackie approached. They just looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hi." Jackie spoke up, licking her dry lips.

"Hey." Eric replied, holding the basketball with both hands.

"So um... maybe we should... talk."

"Oh yeah, sure. About last night right? Look I'm sorry. I totally get it if you want to pretend like it never happened. For some reason I just had this image in my head of what it could turn out like and I don't know what I was doing..." Eric rambled, trailing off.

"No, no. Eric... It's not that." She stopped him, trying to find the right words. It was a rare occasion, to find Jackie Burkhart nearly speechless.

"It's not?"

"No. Look... Eric, I kind of like you. I just... relationships get so messy. As much as I think we could work out... I don't want to lose you too." Jackie admitted. She thought that being with Eric could work out great. They had done so well as friends. Now... now everything was all awkward. She felt like they just broke up or something.

"I get it." He said, a little disappointed. Jackie didn't know what else to say. She kind of wanted him to take it from here, and surprisingly enough... he did.

"There's no harm in trying right? Maybe.. maybe we could just give it a shot?"

"I don't want to get my heart stopped on again. I put it out on my sleeve, hoping that the guy I give it too it going to treat me right. But I just get cheated on, and lied too. Maybe this was all just another mistake." Jackie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I would never cheat on you, given the chance of us actually having a chance. I like you too, Jackie. I have for a while."

"I don't know." Maybe Jackie liked playing hard to get, too.

"You're such an amazing, and beautiful girl. These past two or so months have just shown me how alike we are. If you just give me a chance..." Eric said, trying to convince her. Jackie's smile rose, and Eric was confused.

"Okay... no need to use your squeaky voice." She said, looking up at him with a wide smile. Eric smiled back, and picked her up in a hug.

Maybe their relationship wouldn't be perfect. It would have it's ups and it would have it's downs. They would fight, and they would make up. They'd tease each other, joke and play. They'd keep their relationship a secret from the people closest to them, which wasn't actually a hard thing to do. Eric and Jackie would discover more about each other, and they'd only become closer. Maybe their relationship would end up being perfect after all.


End file.
